Ready to Stand
by FLG
Summary: AU- I suddenly made a monumental decision. This would be the last time I let someone else control my life.


AN: Hey. I'm making the really stupid choice to start another story. So, here's the deal. In Flame is officially on hold, so for anyone still interested in that one, it will eventually be finished, but I seem to have no interest in writing it anytime soon. However, I will still be working on I've Been Waiting. I hit a bit of a roadblock with that one and needed to just write something, and this came out. So, I'm putting this out there to see if there's any interest. Let me know what you think.

I grinned widely as I pushed my toned body faster and harder. Straining every muscle to its full capacity, I propelled myself forward at an impressive speed. Shrieks of laughter floated up from behind me, causing my grin to widen. That bitch didn't stand a chance against me. My goal was quickly approaching, summoning one last surge of energy, I lunged forward and burst to the surface. Warm, salty water exploded around me and splashed back down just as red hair appeared from below, breaking through just as I had a few moments before.

The water settled again, leaving only two young women giggling and splashing each other as they caught their breath. "Oh my god, Addy. You were soooo behind me, it's not even funny." I taunted good naturedly as I swam leisurely around her. My lean arms cut through the water as if it wasn't there, and my body glided as if floating in air.

Addison, my best friend since the day we were born, smirked, "I wasn't that far behind you, but when the hell did you get so damn fast?"

"I'm like a fine wine, I get better with time." I answered flippantly.

"Oh, jeez, you've never had wine, dork." Addison replied, playfully dunking my head under water.

Shaking water from my hair as I resurfaced, I shrugged, "I've read about it. And, that's a popular saying with them." I motioned toward the shore.

Addison followed the direction of my head and sighed, "Seriously? Callie, I told you I'm not into stalking with you."

Feeling defensive, I shoved her shoulder, "I'm not stalking...I'm just interested in them, that's all. They're fascinating."

"Yeah, yeah. We've had this discussion a hundred and seventy-three times. But, I'm going to go ahead and remind you that this..." She stuck a slender hand under the water, grasped my lower limb and pulled it up toward the surface. Not having been particularly gentle, the action caused my head to momentarily dip under. When I came back up, glaring at her, she still held me captive. The sunlight reflected off the deep maroon of my scales, causing my, rather perfect, fin to sparkle brilliantly as it sat in her hand, slightly out of the water. "...means that you cannot be a part of their world. They would take interest in you until your death. You know that."

Growling, I yanked myself out of her hold, "Of course, I know that. I can be interested without them noticing me. Hell, they can't even see us unless we let them...I think...I've never actually tested that..." I trailed off as I gazed toward the shore, growing even more curious about the human world, even as my friend and inner voices warned me against it.

"Let's test it now." Before I could question what exactly she meant by that, she dove under the calm waves. I followed her closer to land where she resurfaced. "Ok, I can see them pretty well from here, and can hear them. I also see some males, so let's see if they can see us."

"Addy, what are you-"

Addison suddenly lifted herself further out of the water, the sun lighting up her turquoise fin which brought out the emerald green of her eyes even more than usual. Now a few feet out of the water, she pulled down the pelt concealing her breasts. For a moment, I felt oddly mesmerized by the sight, but quickly shook my head and turned away. Glancing toward the shore, I saw that not one person looked our way or acknowledged our presence. A few seconds later, Addison covered herself up and sunk back down. "Nope, they can't see us."

I rolled my eyes, but was unable to hide my amused grin, "Great work, detective."

"Thank you."

My gaze once again wandered to the people littering the sandy beach. I couldn't stop myself from wondering about their lives. What did they do when they weren't on the beach or on a boat? Of course, I had read quite a bit about them from books they had lost in the water or left on the beach, but those were just stories. For some reason, I really wanted to experience humans. Like really experience them. Possibly be a part of them.

As the thought slipped through my mind for the thousandth time, I felt slick arms slip around my waist from behind. "Also, besides the fact that they would study you to death, you, my dear, are very needed here. You are the eldest daughter of Triteia. And, that means you are our future queen. So, you cannot go gallivanting around with humans. That would be a very un-Tritonian thing to do, now wouldn't it?"

Sighing, I leaned back into the sturdy, but soft body of my friend, "Yeah, I know..."

"And, because I love you, I am also going to point out that your twenty-third birthday is on the horizon, which means-"

"That I need to find a mate and marry so that I can take the throne." I grumbled, irritated by once again being reminded that I was still unwed and the pressure to marry was increasing as I got closer to inauguration. "Why can't I take the throne without being married...or why can't Aria just have it?" I practically whined as flipped onto my back, stretching in the late afternoon sun.

"Because tradition states that the successor should be married and be the oldest of the children from the previous king and queen." Addison explained, even though we both knew I knew that already. "Can I ask you something?"

Positioning myself so that I could look her in the face, I shrugged, "Of course."

"Why are you so reluctant? You don't seem interested in finding your mate or in taking the throne...what's holding you back?" She asked gently and with genuine interest, not exasperation like my parents inquired with.

"I just don't feel...it...the thing I imagine I should feel about becoming queen. I should feel excitement, pride, power, thrill, eager, strong, dutiful, happy...but, really all I feel is anxiety, confusion, uncertainty, and disinterest. I feel as if I'm waiting for something, but I have no idea what that something is..." Turning back to scan the beach, I answered her other question, "And, as for finding a mate...I am interested in finding him. I just haven't yet...Have you ever read human love stories?"

"A few, I guess...not like you."

"Yeah, I've read a lot, and the way that humans love... They have a lot of faults, but the way humans love seems so...so...perfect...ir-replicable. We don't love like they do, Adds. When we mate it's not with unbridled passion or desperation or need. Maybe it has to do with life spans, how ours are much longer so we don't feel the urgency that they do, but I want to feel that. I want to need another person so much that I feel as if I can't live without them...Maybe that's why I feel so drawn to them. I don't know...I don't think I'm making any sense."

We watched the families run, yell, and laugh as they played in the sand and waves. A minute or so passed before she answered, "No, you are. Personally, I don't really understand, but you are making sense."

Before I could answer, we both cocked our heads as a series of high pitched notes and melodies filtered up through the sea. "Well, Mother's calling. I guess we should head back." With one last longing glance to land, I pinched Addy's side and grinned, "Race you to the castle!" Without waiting for a response, I dove underwater and starting sprinting North toward our Realm. I heard Addison squeal behind me and laughed as I increased my speed. I may be intrigued by humans, but I completely adored the way my body was made to swim. Each muscle from my neck down to my fin were designed to move in fluid and powerful motions to shoot me through the water. There was no other single moment that I felt as complete as when I was swimming to my full potential.

Addison managed to catch up as we neared the castle. Our finish line had always been the pillar on the left of the main archway of the giant structure. As we pushed harder to cover the last distance, Addison shoved me, which caused me to grab and yank her arm. Our giggling mass of unsteady limbs spiraled to the right of the pillar and caused us to swim directly into another body. All three of us collided with the archway. Addison could barely stop laughing enough to help my mother right herself. "Sorry, mom." I managed to utter through laughter and pants as I tried to catch my breath.

"Calliope. Addison. Are you two ever going to stop acting so childish?" My mother scolded as she combed her fingers through her black hair.

Addison straightened her posture, "I apologize, Your Majesty, I can explain..." When my mom turned her eyes to her expectantly, Addison continued, "...It was Calliope's idea."

As Queen Triteia rolled her eyes, I gasped at my former best friend and reached over to slap her arm, "Seriously?!"

"Girls! Stop. Addison go home, I need to speak with my daughter." My mother commanded in a tone that left no room to argue.

Holding in a smirk at the scowl on my face, Addison nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. Later, Cal."

When she swam off, I followed my mom through the grand archway into the main part of the castle. The castle wasn't built for us. The structure that we used for royalty quarters, were ruins from a human civilization. Large walls of marble and granite closed in several rooms. Partial and a few whole pillars stood majestically, even though they no longer served a purpose. None of the stone pieces were their original color, but a variety of greens from the moss and allege that encased them. No roof covered the castle, leaving the ceiling an open and fluid canopy of colorful fish and floating seaweed. The floor came decorated with coral, shell fish, sea plants, starfish, and anemones, making it almost glimmer with an entire array of colors and textures. I loved the castle.

A wide open area surrounded by towering seaweed served as a courtyard of sorts and throne room for royal business. Swimming to the throne of shimmering rare shells, my mother sat in her most powerful position, letting me know that we weren't about to have mother-daughter bonding time.

"Calliope. Time is running out. Therefore, I took it upon myself to find you a suitor." Taking my dropped jaw and indignant expression as acceptance, she snapped her fingers. Immediately, a gorgeous and chiseled Tritonian with dark skin and a bright blue fin swam up and halted in front of us. "Calliope, this is Avery. Avery, this is my daughter Calliope."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." Avery extended his hand and kissed mine softly when I accepted his gesture.

"Likewise. But, please call me Callie." I subtly removed my hand from his grasp and cast a sideways glare at my mother.

"Callie. I know this was sprung on you, but I thought maybe you'd like to go for a swim. I know of a fantastic coral bed in the South Valley that I think you would enjoy." Avery offered kindly. I could tell he was a good guy, but I didn't feel anything that excited me about his prospects.

About to politely decline, I caught the withering look of warning from my mother and changed tactics, "Um, sure. That sounds nice. Just give me a sec."

I swam into my room, allowing myself a moment for me. I made my way over to the tall, gold bordered mirror I kept in my room. As I floated in front of it, I studied my reflection closely. My wavy, long locks of dark hair fanned out around my head, framing my face of brown eyes, full lips, and defined features. My well developed breasts were covered with a black seal skin, creating decent cleavage. The skin spanning my arms and taunt torso was light brown and smooth. My lower portion being my tail, was a dazzling dark red that seemed to morph with my mood. I knew I was beautiful, that had never been something I struggled with. But, beauty only went so far to complete a person. I wanted more. I wanted more than to be the pretty queen with the pretty king, in the pretty castle, letting other people decide how I live my life. I wanted adventure and surprises and excitement. I wanted...more.

Groaning at the presently inevitable ahead of me, I smoothed my hair and returned to a patiently waiting Avery. Flashing a charming grin toward my mother he offered me his arm, which I took reluctantly and forced out a cheery, "Lead the way." Catching my mom's self-satisfied smile and feeling Avery pull me away from the castle, I suddenly made a monumental decision.

This would be the last time I let someone else control my life.

AN: So, you may have guessed that this will be loosely based on The Little Mermaid, but less Disney (so no talking animals). I know this wasn't the best writing ever, but let me know if it's at all worth pursuing. Have an awesome day!


End file.
